Un enfant de l'amour
by chaton weasley
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Ron danse avec Hermione qui est enceinte de lui. Quel joli couple n'estce pas ? Mais pourquoi Molly regardetelle Hermione si bizarrement ? Un Ron & Hermione un peu particulier....


**Coucou et me revoila avec un os.**

**Et oui comme j'ai du mal à avancer mes fics, j'ai décidé de vider ma tête de toutes les idées de os.**

**j'espère que ca vous plaira.**

* * *

_Un enfant de l'amour_

Alors que le bal battait son plein, Ron invita sa meilleure amie à danser. En effet, la jeune femme qui entamait son huitième mois de grossesse n'avait pas bougé de sa table de toute la journée. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, c'était le mariage de Ronald Weasley, un brillant Auror qui avait contribué à la chute de Voldemort. Celui-ci se mariait avec une sorcière française qu'il avait rencontré il y a de ça sept ans lors du mariage de son frère avec une française : Fleur Delacour.

Une musique douce entrainait les deux complices dans un slow.

-Ta femme va être jalouse, murmura Hermione.

-On a son accord.

Hermione releva son visage et lui sourit tendrement alors que ses yeux trahissaient sa peine.

-T'inquiète pas, ça lui passera.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et se blottit dans les bras de son ami.

-Tu sais qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit avec toi que je me marie mais bon au moins tu restes dans la famille.

Hermione s'écroula de rire et enlaça encore plus fort Ron.

-Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ma belle sœur préférée.

Hermione sourit de nouveau avant de prendre la main du jeune homme et de la poser sur son ventre.

-Tu sais qu'Harry a accepté de faire un enfant à Ginny… mais pas avant de deux ans, le temps que le premier grandisse.

-Et bien dis donc, ça va agrandir la famille tout ça.

-Deux, ça en fera deux, répondit Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ca fera une jolie famille, remplie d'amour, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Mione ? demanda-Ron quelques instants plus tard.

-Oui ?

-Dis-moi, il saura que…

-Oui Ron, il saura que tu es son père. On n'a pas l'intention de lui cacher, d'ailleurs tu seras son parrain, son modèle, son père. Et a pas l'intention de te voler ce rôle, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait que Marie soit au courant, pour au cas où… vous soyez prêt à prendre soin de lui.

-Lui ?

-Oui, Ronald Weasley, tu vas avoir un fils.

Emu, Ron posa de nouveau sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Mon fils !

-Oui, j'espère tout de même que ta mère l'acceptera lui au moins.

-Elle l'acceptera, de gré ou de force.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras du rouquin alors qu'une nouvelle musique se fit entendre, il sentit la jeune femme sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

-Tu sais de quoi elle parle cette chanson.

-Oui, Marie me l'a dit, c'est pour ça que je la danse avec toi…. Ou peut être voudrais-tu changer de cavalier ou de cavalière.

La jeune femme réfuta de la tête et serra encore plus fort son ami.

-C'est avec toi que je veux la danser…. Et puis je ne veux pas gâcher ta journée et je ne pense pas que Molly serait d'accord.

La tristesse envahit la jeune femme. Ron l'enlaça alors pour la consoler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il lui faut un peu de temps, mais je suis que tout reviendra dans l'ordre et qu'elle l'aimera lui comme les autres.

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau et se laissa bercer pas le reste de la musique.

_Je ne veux pas les juger  
Je ne veux pas jeter la première pierre  
Et si, en poussant la porte  
Je les trouve bouche-à-bouche dans le salon _

Je n'aurais pas l'audace de tousser  
Si ça me dérange, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller  
Avec mes pierres elles construiraient leur forteresse  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme

L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir  
Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire

Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme

Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme

Une fois que la chanson prit fin, Ron la reconduisit vers sa table. Hermione était fatiguée par tant d'effort avec cette chaleur. Alors qu'elle buvait, elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse, et se retourna et sourit à Ginny.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre, tu as l'air exténuée ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ginny se leva et aida Hermione à faire de même. Toutes les deux allèrent saluer les mariés, Harry, les fils Weasley et Arthur. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir, Molly les héla.

-Ginny, Hermione ?

Les jeunes femmes étonnées se retournèrent.

-Oui ?

-Je serais ravie de vous voir dimanche, j'ai invité tous tes frères, finit-elle en regardant sa fille.

Ginny demanda l'avis à Hermione qui acquiesça silencieusement.

-D'accord Maman.

-Ah dimanche mes chéries.

Elle embrassa les jeunes femmes comme elle seule savait le faire. Alors qu'elles quittèrent la matriarche, elles osèrent enfin se prendre la main, et partirent…. Heureuses d'être enfin acceptées par l'une des femmes qui comptait le plus pour elles.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aviez compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Ginny**

**Je voulais appeler ca une femme avec une femme mais vous auriez compris trop vite.**

**

* * *

**

Pour connaitre l'actualité de mes fics, n'hésistez pas à aller sur mon blog...


End file.
